Heißen
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: Demi mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran, Armin harus mengorbankan waktunya untuk berpetak umpet dengan kedua bocah Shiganshina. OH, TOLONG! /2 chapter end, drabble for ch1, AT, semi-canon?, moga ngga OOC, typo?/
1. Grün

KLANG...KLANG...KLANG...

Bunyi lonceng terus bergema ke seluruh penjuru distrik Shiganshina. Tanda rombongan prajurit penyelidik kembali dari tugas mereka. Bisa dibilang penyelidik Titan. Yah, bisa juga dibilang prajurit sukarelawan penyedia makanan Titan, yang mereka sendiri tentunya. Orang-orang awam pasti berpikir, kenapa ada orang-orang sebodoh itu. Padahal mungkin berkat prajurit-prajurit yang terus mengadakan penyelidikan itulah, mereka dapat mengetahui di mana kelemahan Titan berada.

Untuk beberapa alasan, coret kata 'mungkin' itu.

Tapi yang akan dibahas bukanlah orang-orang bodoh—ups...orang-orang pemberani dari pasukan itu, macam komandannya pandai berstrategi, kaptennya yang dapat membunuh dua-tiga Titan sekaligus dalam satu serangan, ataupun anggota lainnya yang setia dan gagah berani mengorbankan diri mereka demi teman-temannya. Bukan. _A big 'NO'._

Barangkali kita dapat memindahkan fokus sejenak pada sisi lain sehampar Shiganshina, di mana seorang anak laki-laki bermanik samudera yang sedari tadi memandangi gerakan lonceng dari kejauhan. Dan jangan lupakan anak-anak lainnya yang sedang mengitari dirinya di sudut salah satu bangunan di situ. Mereka tampak masih tersita perhatiannya oleh pemandangan lonceng menara.

* * *

**Heißen**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**WARNING: AT, semi-canon?, drabble tapi ngga jadi oneshot, possibly OOC, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

**DLDR~**

* * *

**Part 1 : Grün**

.

.

.

Sebelum lonceng menara selesai berdentang, pemilik manik itu segera merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, untuk melewati anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya, berupaya untuk melarikan diri tentunya. Namun sayang seribu sayang, ujung _blazer _panjangnya segera tertahan oleh cengkraman salah seorang dari mereka yang segera menyadari tindakannya.

"Heeei, urusan kita belum selesai, dasar bocah sesat!"

"A—apa maksudmu?! Aku bukan bocah sesat! Aku hanya ingin melihat dunia luar!" balasnya dengan suara bergetar. Anak tadi hanya mencibir. Dua temannya ikut mengolok.

"Kau menyembahkan diri pada para Titan, begitu? Hahaha! Dan kau bilang kau bukan bocah sesat?" Jeda sebentar, kemudian tangan si anak besar menjambak-jambak surai pirang anak malang itu. "Lucu sekali!"

Yang dijambak tak dapat mengelak, kecuali mengaduh kesakitan. Detik berikutnya, dirinya ditarik dan dihempaskan ke tanah. Yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seolah di depan mereka itu adalah sebuah pertunjukan komedi. Jadi, dirinya disamakan dengan pelawak, padahal ia tidak sedang melawak. Ah, berasa dipermalukan!

Apa sih salahnya memiliki mimpi begitu?

Yah, bukan berarti ia ingin menjadi salah seorang dari pasukan penyelidik yang perlu digaris bawahi bahwa hanya merekalah yang dapat keluar masuk dinding-dinding kokoh tersebut. Tidak. Ia tidak mau mencari maut dengan mudah begitu.

Pokoknya, entah bagaimana caranya, kecuali harus berhadapan dengan makhluk pemangsa manusia itu, ia ingin melihat dunia luar!

Ah...kalau dirinya mati di tangan anak-anak menyebalkan itu saat ini juga, sama saja, bukan..? Tapi, seingatnya, ia tak pernah mendengar berita ada korban _bully _yang mati setelah disiksa. Setidaknya, tak pernah di Shiganshina. Atau mungkin ia yang akan jadi orang pertama? Padahal, mereka duluan yang menanyainya tentang impiannya. Lalu, dengan mudahnya mereka menganggapnya sesat dan menyiksanya setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Hei, kalian bercanda! Lupakan soal Titan-Titan itu! Bahkan di dalam perlindungan kokoh Wall Maria pun masih ada kekerasan seperti ini!

Haah... Sudahlah. Jika ia akan mati di situ, ia sudah rela. Asalkan, tolong bawa arwahnya ke dunia luar.

"KALIAAAANNN! HENTIKAAAAANNN!"

Ah, dia datang lagi. Sesosok anak laki-laki beriris zamrud berlari ke arah mereka. Anak itu tanpa pikir panjang, melayangkan tinju ke arah salah satu dari mereka, dan kena telak di wajah bengisnya itu.

"Kau...anak yang waktu itu! Berengsek! Kalian! Pegang dia! Kali ini aku akan menghajarnya sampai puas!"

"Siap! Hahaha!" Si zamrud pun bergegas dicengkram oleh dua orang dari mereka. Ia sempat memberontak, mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke sana kemari. Namun, mereka sigap mengunci kedua tangannya, bahkan tubuhnya. Lalu, tubuhnya pun segera menjadi sasaran empuk tinju-tinju anak pemimpin dari mereka tadi. Si pemilik iris biru yang sedari tadi terkapar di tanah mulai mengupayakan sendi-sendinya untuk bangkit. Sembari bangkit, ia hanya dapat berseru-seru pada mereka.

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan! Jangan libatkan orang lain! Kalian pengecut! Aku akan melapor—"

Hajaran yang bersangkutan terhenti—masih mencengkram kaos cokelat polos milik korban keduanya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia masih dapat mengomando si pirang untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Lari! LARI!"

Lari?

"Kau! Cepat tahan bocah sesat itu!" ujar anak berandalan itu pada salah satu temannya.

"LARIIII!"

Lari? Lari katanya? Meninggalkan orang yang menyelamatkan diri kalian begitu saja ketika ia diperlakukan semena-mena? Tak akan! Ia tak akan ke mana-mana!

Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa beranjak pergi, sedangkan dirinya tengah dicengkram anak lainnya yang memiliki tangan yang kokoh?

"LARI KATAKU!"

BUAGH!  
Kena lagi, 'kan? Mungkin saja kemarin-kemarin mereka berdua hanya beruntung dapat melarikan diri setelah babak belur. Tapi sekarang? Jangan harap.

Sebentar.

Si manik biru mendongak ke langit. Tidak, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Lalu...dari manakah aura dingin menyengat ini berasal..?

Ah. Rasanya dia tahu...walaupun sepertinya memang sesuatu yang langka. Ia menggeser pandangannya ke arah belokan jalan. Seorang gadis asing berwajah oriental melangkahkan kakinya cepat mendekati tempat kejadian kejam itu. Si _blonde_ tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas, sebab setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh syal merah.

"Oh. Hoo...kau membawa gadis mungil kali ini? Bagus. Setidaknya, aku tak perlu melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan ini. Hei, kemarila—"

Entah dalam jangka waktu seperberapa detik, pemandangan di depan mata bocah pirang itu sudah berubah. Berbalik mungkin tepatnya? _Apa yang telah terjadi barusan? _tanya-tanyanya seraya membulatkan iris samuderanya. Baru saja ia berkedip sekali, saat ia mendengar bunyi baku hantam. Dan ketika kedipannya berakhir, anak laki-laki yang telah babak belur itu tampak sudah terbebas dari hajaran dua anak keji itu. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ketika terlihat keduanya tersungkur ke tanah sejauh lima meter dari tempat si zamrud.

Sementara si pirang sibuk memutar-mutar otaknya untuk mencerna keadaan di depannya, anak yang tadinya mencengkram kedua lengannya, kini cepat-cepat mendatangi kedua temannya yang terjerembab tadi.

_Jangan bilang__—_

—_gadis itu yang..._

"Sialan! Awas kalian!" Dasar. Mereka memang pengecut. Setelah terkena hantam sekali saja sudah lari terbirit-birit sembari melontarkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti janji. Janji akan memberi pembalasan kapan saja ada kesempatan. Terdengar muluk, bukan?

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya si zamrud mengulurkan tangannya pada si pirang, dan segera disambut oleh yang bersangkutan untuk topangan berdiri.

"Um...terima kasih. Aku tak apa... Daripada itu, _kau _tak apa-apa?! Kenapa...kau mau dipukuli begitu...demi menyelamatkanku?!"

"Aah! Kenapa kau harus berpikir di saat kau harus menolong orang?" Yang ditanyai memandangnya polos, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala pirangnya. Si penanya hanya membisu mendengar pernyataan itu. Sebuah pernyataan yang simpel, namun luar biasa menurutnya. Kalau dia sendiri...bagaimana..? Jika ada orang yang butuh bantuan di depannya, ia pasti akan berpikir dahulu, apakah dengan menolongnya ia akan baik-baik saja? Apakah ia dapat menolongnya? Akankah berhasil? Akankah ia selamat?

"Nah, pulanglah ke rumahmu sekarang. Hati-hati, ya!" ujarnya lagi sambil memutar tubuhnya ke arah gadis tadi, mengajaknya pergi.

Rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi...apa..?

Oh, tentu saja.

Ini kali keduanya ia diselamatkan anak itu. Dan si pirang tidak tahu siapa namanya. Yang benar saja!

"Tu—TUNGGU!" Kedua anak yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan langkah masing-masing, lalu menoleh ke arahnya lagi dengan wajah heran. Minus si gadis. Gadis itu agak-agaknya hanya memiliki satu ekspresi di wajahnya. Ekspresi datar. Dan tampaknya jarang bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Siapa...siapa nama kalian?"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Senyum usil mulai terbentuk di wajah memarnya.

"Aku...Armin. Armin Arlert! Jadi, nama kalian siapa?"

"Oh, baiklah, Armin. Oh ya, waktu itu kau bilang kau tertarik pada hamparan pasir yang kau lihat di buku kakekmu, 'kan?" Yang bernama Armin itu mengangguk cepat. Apapunlah! Dan cepat beritahu nama kalian tanpa basa-basi! Agar ia dapat membalas budi!

"Dan daratan es?" Lagi-lagi disambut dengan anggukan cepat. Oh, ayolah!

"Lalu, air yang—"

"Iya! Iya! Semua yang kuceritakan waktu itu! Semuanya! Jadi, tolong—uhm...tolong beritahu aku nama kalian..." Merendahkan intonasi suaranya tiba-tiba, Armin hampir lupa ia sedang berbicara pada pada orang asing. Ah, dia jadi malu sendiri telah berseru-seru tak sopan pada mereka.

Baiklah. Sekarang apa lagi? Anak beriris hijau itu tampak sedang asyik berbisik-bisik pada gadis bersyal merah di sebelahnya. Yang dibisiki mengangguk-angguk sambil masih mempertahankan ekspresinya. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan si pirang.

"Nah, aku berubah pikiran, Armin! Aku akan mengajakmu bermain!"

Lupakan kata 'sepertinya'! Bahkan mereka _memang_ sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaannya!

Setitik peluh di pipi bocah _blonde _itu. _Apa lagi maunya? _Armin memilih untuk diam saja dulu, menunggu perkataan anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Oke. Aku pernah dengar dari orang-orang, katanya kelemahan Titan ada di tengkuk mereka."

_Ya, lalu?_

"Kita akan bermain. Jika kau dapat menemukan kami, aku akan memberi tahu namaku...dan saudaraku ini."

_Oh, Tuhan..._

"Tapi tak hanya itu!" Si manik hijau menerima syal merah yang diberikan oleh gadis yang disebut sebagai saudaranya itu, lalu segera melingkarkan benda itu menutupi sekitar lehernya. "Kau harus dapat menyentuh tengkukku."

_Eh...apa..?_

"Ta—tapi... tengkukmu tertutup syal—"

"Hahaha! Makanya itu, carilah cara, Armin!"

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian lagi! Waktunya tak terbatas! Artinya, yaah...mungkin kau tak akan mengetahui nama kami selamanya, jika kau tak memenangkan permainan ini! Tapi semakin kau mengulur waktu, itu akan semakin merugikanmu lho!"

"Maksudnya..?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Setuju? Yak, mulai!" Anak itu langsung berlari diikuti gadis bersurai hitam itu, kemudian segera lenyap dari pandangan si Arlert kecil.

"..."

Apa? Mereka sedang mengerjainya atau bagaimana? Ia harus menemukan mereka untuk satu-dua buah nama saja? Bukan hanya menemukan, bahkan ia harus menemukan letak leher yang bersangkutan. Yang benar saja, ia paling lemah jika sudah menyangkut urusan kejar-kejaran—tidak, bukan hanya kejar-kejaran, kalau perlu semua yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Ditambah, ia pasti harus mengatasi elakan si zamrud saat ia akan menyingkap syalnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengabaikan ajakan 'bermain' mereka itu. Lagipula, jika mereka tak mau memperkenalkan diri, bisa saja ia menanyai orang-orang di sekitar situ. Iya, 'kan? Jadi, dirinya tak perlu berlari-lari seperti anak hilang. Waktunya tak terbatas, bukan?

Namun, sayangnya—

—Armin merasa sedikit tertarik, dan tertantang oleh permainan itu.

_Fine! _Dirinya akan mencoba mengejar mereka, saat itu juga. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya ke arah kedua anak insan itu berlari tadi. Ia sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya di saat jambakan terasa di seluruh permukaan kulit kepalanya, maupun rasa sakit di saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah tadi. Ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Itu pertama kalinya ada anak sebayanya yang mengajaknya bermain!

.

.

.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Jadi, ini ceritanya pengen refreshing dari fic satunya yang rada angst #bilang aja melarikan diri #plak  
Tadinya mau oneshot...eeh kok jadi nanggung panjangnya #kutukan abadi _(:,3_  
Semoga cuma 2 chap u_u

Oya, tentang _Heißen_, itu bacanya 'haissen' ye...  
Saya inget pelajaran bahasa Jerman bagian awal-awal tentang perkenalan diri...  
"Saya [isi nama]." atau "Nama saya adalah [isi nama]." bahasa Jermannya tu "_Ich heiße_ [isi nama].", _'Heißen'_ sendiri itu bentuk kamusnya.  
Nongol deh ntu judul, maksut saya ini berhubungan dengan 'nama'.

Plis ampuni saya scene yang sesuai judul baru ada di tengah-tengah ihik ihikk...

Makasih uda mampir, trus baca...kalo mau review silakan...


	2. Rot

_Apa kau tahu, kenapa kau wajib mengetahui nama orang yang telah berjasa padamu? _

_Saat kau harus menghormati dan menghargai orang itu, apakah sopan jika kau hanya memanggilnya 'Hei', 'Kau', 'Bocah', atau sebagainya setiap bertemu?_

_Saat kau juga membalas budi mereka sembari memanggil apa yang bukan menjadi namanya, apakah itu sopan?_

_Lalu, untuk apa sebuah nama dibuat? __Pajangan?_

_Maka, hargailah setiap nama yang ada di dunia ini. Itu adalah identitas utama semua makhluk._

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika orang itu menolak memberitahukan namanya?_

_Hm...bagaimana, ya? _

_Orang itu pasti punya alasan..._

* * *

**Heißen**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**WARNING: AT, semi-canon?, drabble for ch1, possibly OOC, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

**DLDR~**

* * *

**Part 2 : Rot**

.

.

.

Armin berbelok di ujung jalan, dan segera mendapati punggung kedua penyelamatnya itu sudah sangat jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Sebelum sempat mengejar, kedua sosok itu sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan lalu-lalang penduduk. _Akh! Di mana mereka?_

Dan sekarang, ia kehilangan jejak mereka. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berlari menghampiri tempat di mana ia melihat mereka terakhir kali barusan.

Sebuah permasalahan. Ternyata di sana adalah perempatan jalan. Jika Armin dapat membelah diri menjadi tiga, ia akan memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mencari ke arah depannya, kirinya, dan kanannya. Karena hal tersebut mustahil, ia pun memutuskan mencari lurus ke depan terlebih dahulu. Napasnya sudah mulai mendekati batas kemampuannya, maka dari itu ia berhenti sejenak. Ya, memang ia baru berlari beberapa detik. Tetapi, sudah dibahas, bukan, bahwa dirinya lemah dalam urusan berolahraga?

Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, menemukan orang yang tidak ia kenali asal usulnya sama sekali di medan seluas distrik Shiganshina itu...bukankah seperti hal yang sia-sia? Bahkan, ia baru bertemu dengannya dua kali, dan petunjuknya hanya ciri-ciri fisiknya. Jika ingin bertanya-tanya pada para penduduk pun ia harus melakukannya secara acak. Untung-untung jika orang yang ditanyainya kebetulan mengenal anak itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan seperti tanpa tujuan. Sebenarnya, tubuhnya sudah lelah dan lebih ajaibnya adalah, ia sedang mencari orang yang asing baginya. Tapi, otaknya terus memutar fakta yang sama berulang-ulang, bagaikan kaset yang terus-terusan di-_replay, _yaitu bahwa ia akui ia masih ingin melanjutkan usahanya mencari dua bocah itu.

_Ini menarik._

Saat mencoba untuk berlari lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang. Bocah pirang itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya, karena ia merasa tubuhnya baru saja menghantam seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Seragam cokelat yang khas dan gambar lambang sepasang mawar merah di atas sebuah perisai. Tak salah lagi, salah seorang dari prajurit siaga sedang berdiri di depannya. Kalau diperkirakan, mungkin usianya sekitar separuh baya.

"Ma—MAAF!" seru Armin pada pria itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kemudian akan beranjak meninggalkannya jika yang bersangkutan tidak menahannya dengan suaranya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

_Oh, gawat. Orang itu pasti marah! Orang itu pasti marah telah kutabrak!_

"Y—ya..?" sahutnya takut. Tetapi, disusul perasaan yang sedikit lega ketika melihat wajah ramah pria separuh baya itu.

"Hm...kurasa kau 'Armin' itu, ya?"

Yang disebut namanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kaget dan heran, kenapa pria itu mengenal dirinya.

Oh! Atau jangan-jangan orang ini mengenal kedua anak itu? Dan mereka menceritakan mengenainya pada prajurit siaga satu itu? Kalau begitu, ia dapat mengorek petunjuk dari pria ini. Atau bahkan ia dapat mengetahui nama mereka!

"Rambut pirang sedagu, mata biru, batang hidung kemerahan, kemeja, celana cokelat, dan _blazer _biru pucat... Ya, kurasa benar kau Armin yang mereka maksud. Ahaha... Nak, sedang mencari seseorang?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk cepat. "Iya, nama saya Armin. Ng...dan sedang mencari dua orang anak... Ta—tapi...bagaimana Anda bisa mengenal saya..?"

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Namaku Hannes."

"Um...baik. Hannes-san..."

"Kau pasti sedang mencari anak laki-laki yang matanya begini..." Pria bernama Hannes itu menarik ujung-ujung matanya, bermaksud menduplikasi orang yang dimaksud. "...dan gadis kecil yang mukanya begini..." Kali ini kedua tangannya ia sejajarkan di atas kelopak matanya.

"Benar, benar! Hannes-san mengenalnya? Siapa nama mereka?" seru Armin asal jawab tanpa tahu benar atau tidaknya pendeskripsian tersebut. Tetapi, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa yang Hannes maksud adalah sama dengan yang ia maksud.

"Ohoho... Sayang sekali, mereka tak mengijinkan seorang Armin untuk mengetahuinya. Ahaha! Kalian sedang bermain, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan rumah mereka? Di mana rumah mereka? Atau ke arah mana mereka pergi?"

"Haha...sayang sekali, itu juga tak diperbolehkan untuk kubocorkan."

Oh, sial sekali dirinya! Andai ia sampai di situ lebih cepat dari mereka berdua, pastinya ia sudah mengetahui nama mereka dari pria bernama Hannes ini!

"Eits, jangan kecewa dulu, Armin. Ini, buatmu. Selamat berjuang, ya!" Hannes melenggang pergi, setelah menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang terbuat dari kertas lipat berwarna merah pada Armin dan mengacak surai _blonde-_nya.

Tunggu dulu. Jika pria _garrison _itu bekerja sama dengan dua anak itu, dirinya tinggal menanyai orang lain yang terlihat statis di tempat itu, bukan? Maka didatanginya seorang wanita yang sedang bersandar di pagar sebuah rumah dekat dari tempatnya berdiri, tampaknya rumah itu miliknya sendiri malahan.

"Permisi, Bibi—"

"'Mary' saja! Aku sebal pada panggilan 'bibi'," ujar wanita itu, kemudian menunjukkan cengirannya. Armin dapat menghela napas lega, karena orang yang tadinya ia kira tidak bersahabat ternyata malah kebalikannya.

"Ba—baiklah... Apa Mary-san melihat anak laki-laki yang matanya begi—AH! Bukan! Bukan!" Hampir saja Armin mencontohkan apa yang dilakukan Hannes tadi. "Maksudku, anak laki-laki yang tingginya agak di atasku sedikit, berbola mata hijau, rambutnya pendek agak acak-acakan dan warnanya hitam kecokelatan... Ia mengenakan kaos—"

"Ahaha...cukup, cukup. Aku mengerti," ujar wanita itu. Kemudian pandangan matanya menyapu tubuh si pirang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Sepertinya benar, kau yang mereka maksud...hm..."

_Mereka?_

"A—anu...jadi...bisa beri aku petunjuk, ke mana anak-anak yang kumaksud pergi..?"

Menyengir lagi, lalu segera menjawab,"Tentu jawabannya 'TIDAK'! Hahaha!"

Akh! Dirinya keduluan lagi! Tunggu dulu. Kenapa bisa secepat itu mereka memberitahukan informasi mengenai dirinya pada orang-orang di situ? Baru dua orang sih. Namun, tak menjamin narasumber berikutnya juga berkata 'tidak' pada dirinya. Sepertinya, mereka menggunakan cara 'pesan berantai'... Ya, kemungkinan besar begitu. Tetapi, sungguh, ini seperti seolah mereka sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama. Masa' iya, mereka dapat membuat bungkusan-bungkusan petunjuk secepat kilat? Kecuali, jika mereka menyampaikan pesan-pesan tersebut, dan meminta orang-orang membuatkannya, sementara mereka sudah berada di tempat jauh. Bisa saja. Atau mereka memang biasa bertindak cepat, tak seperti dirinya yang selambat siput.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa!" celetuk wanita bernama Mary tadi merogoh kantong roknya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat, dan memberikannya pada Armin. Kemudian menepuk pundak si pirang sebelum pergi menghampiri orang yang sepertinya adalah kenalannya yang baru datang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia membuka lipatan itu dan segera menemukan sederet tulisan di sana.

* * *

_Armin, kami mengenal cukup banyak orang di distrik ini lho. (Oke, kecuali dirimu. Aku jarang melihatmu soalnya.)  
Jadi, kau tahu 'kan sekarang, apa yang kumaksud dengan 'semakin mengulur waktu, akan semakin merugikanmu'?_

* * *

OH!

Begitu rupanya!

Tentu saja!

Sementara ia mematung di situ, mereka sudah menyebarkan informasi mengenai 'permainan' ini pada banyak orang!

Cepat-cepat ia buka bungkusan kecil yang diterimanya dari Hannes tadi, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dapat membantunya di dalam situ. Dan benar saja, segera ia temukan kayu berbentuk tanda 'plus' berskala kecil, serta tulisan pada kertas pembungkus itu sendiri.

* * *

_Kami pikir tak adil jika tidak memberimu petunjuk.  
__Jadi, baiklah, biar kami beritahu sesuatu.  
Seluruh benda yang kami berikan itu adalah petunjuk tempat di mana kami berada untuk sekitar setengah jam ke depan.  
__Jadi kau tahu 'kan apa akibatnya jika terlambat?  
Hehe._

* * *

"Jika aku terlambat...mereka keburu berpindah tempat!" pekiknya tiba-tiba.

Armin segera memutar otaknya. Simbol 'plus'...dapat berarti penambahan dalam matematika, tetapi dapat juga berhubungan dengan bidang medis.

Apakah mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat pendidikan?

Atau rumah sakit? Klinik?

Saat kayu ukiran itu tak sengaja ia jatuhkan ke tanah, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, tidak... Bagaimana jika ini sama sekali bukan simbol 'plus'? Bagaimana jika ini...tanda silang atau huruf X..?" gumam Armin mulai berpeluh, efek yang disebabkan 'olahraga' larinya. Dalam keadaan ambigu itu, ia membaca-baca ulang tulisan di kertas lipat yang tadi membungkus kayu kecil petunjuk. Mungkin saja ada maksud tersembunyi di sana.

_'_..._Seluruh benda yang kami berikan itu adalah petunjuk_—_'_

"'Seluruh', ya..?" Armin membolak-balik kertas lipat merah di tangannya. "Hanya perkiraanku, tapi kemungkinan mereka di sana! Semoga saja!" Si manik samudera itupun kembali berlari, kali ini sedikit terorganisir, karena kurang lebih ia tahu tempat apa yang harus ia tuju.

.

.

.

Armin menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah bangunan. Pada dinding teratas bangunan itu terdapat sebuah simbol 'plus' berwarna merah.

Ya. Sebuah klinik kecil.

Kayu berbentuk 'plus', kertas lipat merah, ditambah fakta bahwa tubuh si manik hijau penuh dengan memar dan luka-luka lainnya. Kemungkinan besar mereka berada di situ untuk mengobati luka-luka itu terlebih dahulu. Dengan langkah mantap, Armin mendorong pintu depan klinik tersebut. Dan matanya segera bertemu pandang dengan mata seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu di sana.

"Ke...ketemu!" seru si _blonde _masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hoo...cepat juga kau, Armin."

Oh, dugaannya benar. Saat itu, wajah anak laki-laki yang dicarinya dilekati selembar perban—tepatnya di pipi kanannya. Armin masih ingat seberapa kerasnya anak-anak berandalan itu menghantamkan kepalan tangan mereka pada wajah salah satu penyelamatnya itu.

"Te—tentu saja! Aku harus mengetahui nama kalian—"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa mengejarku!" Tiba-tiba saja, si zamrud berlari ke arah belakang klinik—sendirian. Armin tak punya petunjuk sama sekali mengenai keberadaan saudara perempuan dari anak itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika menemukan anak tangga di depan mereka. Si pirang berpikir, mungkin itulah waktu yang tepat untuk 'menangkap' anak itu. Menaiki tangga hanya memperlambat langkah, bukankah begitu? Jadi, ia dapat segera menangkapnya. Tetapi, sepertinya perhitungan Armin sedikit meleset. Karena turut mengejar menggunakan tangga, langkah bocah _blonde _pun juga ikut melambat. Apalagi anak yang ia kejar jauh lebih gesit darinya. Ia hanya berharap di lantai dua ia dapat memojokkan bocah itu...mungkin.

Setibanya di lantai dua klinik, Armin melihat punggung itu segera menjauhi ujung tangga—berlari lagi. Ia mengikutinya—masih sambil terengah-engah—sampai akhirnya melihat orang yang dikejarnya bertemu jendela, membukanya, berteriak-teriak pada seseorang di luarnya, kemudian meloncat dari sana, meninggalkan _blonde _yang melongo di belakang.

_Apa?! Ini lantai dua!_

Armin segera menghampiri jendela yang masih terbuka. Si manik hijau tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari bawah—halaman samping klinik. Dan saudaranya tengah memindahkan letak tangga kayu, agar si pirang tak dapat turun melalui jendela tersebut dan menggunakannya. Lalu, kedua anak itu berlari menjauhi bangunan tempat kaki Armin berpijak. Rupanya gadis itu sudah sedari tadi di luar sana untuk mempersiapkan tangga itu.

Ah! Ia harus segera turun kembali ke lantai bawah, dan mengejar mereka sebelum menghilang lagi! Kalau begini caranya, ia bisa bertambah kurus. Oh, tolong, sudah cukup pertumbuhan dirinya sedikit di bawah rata-rata anak sebayanya. Jangan tambahkan diet. Tidak! Ia tidak mau diet—sama sekali tidak mau. Ia ingin tumbuh dengan berat badan normal!

Tetapi, mau tak mau, Armin segera menuruni kembali anak tangga yang tadi. Ia akan melesat ke arah pintu depan klinik jika seseorang tidak memanggilnya.

"Hei, Nak!" Iris biru itu sontak menoleh ke arah jejeran orang-orang yang duduk di kursi di dekatnya, mencari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dan akhirnya, ia mendapati seorang wanita muda yang tampak menatap dirinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Uhm...ya..?" Sebenarnya Armin ingin sekali buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengejar dua bersaudara itu lagi, namun ia merasa tak sopan jika mengabaikan orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Yah...sebenarnya mereka berdua—ya, mereka, yang tampaknya sedang kau kejar-kejar—mereka berdua menitipkan bungkusan ini padaku. Sepertinya petunjuk buatmu," katanya menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna merah—lagi—pada Armin.

"Ah, terima kasih..."

"Lynn. Itu namaku."

"Lynn-san," ucap si pirang sembari membuka bungkusan di tangannya. "..."

Gawat. Petunjuk kali ini...parah sekali. Armin tak yakin itu akan membantunya. Kali ini, di dalam bungkusan itu tak terdapat benda lain. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah gambar rumah. Tapi, sayangnya, perlu ditekankan, gambar itu _sangat-sangat buruk!_ Ia hanya dapat mengira-ngira bahwa sepertinya rumah itu memiliki tangga pendek di depannya...dan berloteng. Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, di bagian bawah kertas terdapat tulisan serba berkapital yang digaris bawahi tebal-tebal, yaitu RUMAH. _Rumahnya..?_

"Oh ya, aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku tadi." Lynn memotong konsentrasi Armin pada gambar 'abstrak' di depannya, membuat bocah itu memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada wanita itu. "Memang, mereka melarang kami semua di sini untuk memberimu petunjuk lainnya kecuali bungkusan itu. Aku agak iba padamu. Sepertinya fisikmu lemah untuk melakukan lari-larian macam begini, sampai berpeluh dahsyat begitu..."

_Memang iya, Nona!_

"Jadi, biar kuberitahu sedikit."

"Be—BENARKAH ITU, LYNN-SAN?!"

"Yap!"

"Tetapi...aku jadi merasa tidak sportif dalam permainan ini..."

"Kenapa tidak? Apakah peraturannya melarangmu untuk mendapatkan informasi dari orang-orang? Tidak, 'kan? Makanya itu, mereka berupaya mencegah orang-orang untuk memberitahu apa-apa padamu mengenai mereka. Misalkan aku tidak ada di sini ketika mereka datang, pasti aku akan lebih dulu bertemu denganmu tanpa tahu-menahu tentang 'permainan' ini...kecuali jika aku diberitahu orang lain di sini sih..."

Mata Armin membulat.  
Benar juga kata wanita itu. Sebenarnya, ini masalah keberuntungan, bertemu narasumber terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka atau tidak. Jadi, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap curang. Ia masih di dalam permainan ini! Lagipula, jika mau dibilang, mereka berdualah yang curang. Masa' dua lawan satu?!

"Kemarilah, tenangkan dirimu. Atur dulu napasmu." Lynn menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya, mempersilahkan Armin untuk duduk di sana. Dan segera disambut oleh si pirang dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Lynn-san."

"Tidak masalah. Hmm...jadi...kau tahu dokter yang tak lama ini berhasil menyelamatkan penduduk-penduduk dari wabah penyakit itu?"

"Oh, wabah itu..."

"Ya. Kau tahu siapa, 'kan?"

"Dr. Jaeger? Ada apa dengan beliau?"

"Kau tahu Dr. Jaeger punya anak?"

"Ya, aku dengar dari Kakek. Beliau punya dua anak—"

Lynn tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir dari si Arlert kecil, dan yang melontarkan kalimat tersebut merasa lidahnya kelu untuk beberapa detik.

_Jangan-jangan—maksud Lynn-san adalah...kedua bocah yang sedari tadi kukejar-kejar itu anak dari Dr. Jaeger! Kalau rumah orang penyelamat kami dari wabah itu, Kakek pernah memberitahu alamatnya padaku!_

"Terima kasih banyak, Lynn-san!" seru Armin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eeh? Tidak istirahat dulu?"

"Aku sudah tak apa. Terima kasih." Armin menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah cepat ke luar klinik. Wanita yang ditinggalkannya hanya terkikik geli, memikirkan permainan konyol ketiga bocah yang ia temui hari itu.

.

.

.

Kali ini, Armin berlari mantap. Ia sudah tahu jelas, tempat yang akan ia tuju. Kalau tulisan RUMAH tadi benar-benar berarti rumah mereka, maka sudah tidak diragukan lagi tujuannya. Dan kemungkinan besar, arti dari warna kertas merah pembungkus petunjuk dari wanita bernama Lynn tadi adalah 'berhenti' atau 'perhentian'. Kemungkinan besar, yang disampaikan mereka adalah rumah mereka, tempat perhentian mereka setiap hari berakhir.

Belokan demi belokan ia lalui. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan rumah dengan alamat yang cocok dengan informasi kakeknya. Ditambah, benar-benar terdapat tangga pendek di depannya. Pandangannya menjalar ke bagian atas rumah tersebut. Ah, benar-benar berloteng.

Sementara Armin membiarkan manik birunya menyelidiki seluruh bagian rumah yang dimaksud dari balik rumah lain, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Selamat siang."

"Se—selamat siang—!" Spontan, si pirang menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk membalas sapaan tersebut. Yah, ia tak berpikir panjang untuk menundukkan kepalanya karena ia mendengar suara tersebut adalah suara dari orang dewasa. Seorang wanita anggun bersurai panjang terikat menyamping berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kudengar, kau sedang _bermain_ dengan dua anak itu. Kau Armin?"

_BINGO!_

Kali ini, Armin yakin betul bahwa tempat yang ditujunya tidak salah. Tetapi, tunggu... Ia tak boleh gegabah seperti tadi. Ia boleh mengetahui keberadaan si kedua bocah yang dicarinya.

Tetapi, kedua anak dokter itu tak boleh mengetahui keberadaan dirinya saat itu.

Ia harus lebih berhati-hati, supaya mempermudah 'penangkapan' kedua penyelamatnya itu.

Melihat wajah Armin yang tampak sedang berpikir keras, wanita di depannya pun tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya lagi, berbisik, "Tenang. Aku tak akan memberitahu mereka. Kau bisa masuk ke rumah melalui halaman belakang."

"Terima kasih—eh...anu...kalau boleh tahu, Anda siapa, ya?"

"Carla. Carla Jaeger. Ibu mereka."

Armin tak sempat membiarkan dirinya lama-lama terkejut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa di depannya itu adalah ibu dari kedua anak yang ia kejar, karena wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendorongnya mengitari rumah untuk menuju halaman belakang.

"Maaf, ya, mereka memang suka iseng. Kau boleh menjelajahi rumah. Ayah mereka sedang bertugas di desa seberang. Oh ya, aku tak bisa memberitahukan nama mereka, ya..."

"Tak apa! Terima kasih, Bibi!" ujar Armin setengah berbisik, kemudian segera menghampiri pintu belakang rumah keluarga itu. Sang ibu rumah tangga Jaeger hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum dapat membuka pintunya, si _blonde _terkaget-kaget oleh pintu di depannya yang tiba-tiba terhentak ke arah luar—terbuka dengan kasar.

"Tuh, benar, 'kan! Lariiiii!" Suara yang Armin kenal. Yaa, bocah manik hijau itu menarik lengan saudaranya menjauhi bocah malang itu.

"Eh...aduh...telat, ya..." ucap Carla melihat kedua anaknya berlari menjauhi rumah mereka melalui halaman belakang.

Apa?! Padahal ia sudah senang dapat menemukan rumah mereka! Kenapa kedua anak itu berlari lagi?!

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka kabur lagi! Ia harus mengejar kedua bersaudara itu tanpa luput kali ini! Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan empat orang yang telah menyampaikan petunjuk padanya dalam permainan ini!

"Tunggu!" Walaupun dengan kepayahan, Armin berusaha melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, mengejar bocah zamrud dan saudaranya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai syal anak itu ketika jarak di antara mereka kurang dari satu meter. Dan...HAP! Ia berhasil menggenggam ujung syal merah tersebut. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran sambil tarik-menarik syal di jalanan.

Tetapi, aktivitas 'bermain' yang unik itu segera terhenti tatkala saudara perempuan anak laki-laki sang dokter terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba, membuat konsentrasi berlari dua partisipan permainan itu goyah, khususnya si manik hijau. Bocah itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menanyakan keadaan saudaranya.

Dan ada yang aneh.

Gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas—di atas wajah _stoic-_nya—menatap saudara laki-lakinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, orang yang ditatapnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di tengkuknya. Apa lagi kalau bukan telapak tangan si manik samudera.

"AKU MENANG! Aku...menang..." Armin berseru-seru saking bahagianya. Namun, cepat-cepat ia rendahkan intonasinya ketika sadar posisi.

"AAH! MIKASA! KAU SENGAJA JATUH, YA?! HUUH!"

"Habisnya, aku kasihan padanya, Eren... Lihat, Armin tak sekuat dirimu."

"Uuh...baiklah, kau menang, Armin," ujar anak yang dipanggil 'Eren' tadi—sembari berkacak pinggang. Armin mengembalikan syal merah yang berhasil direbutnya tadi pada pemiliknya—Eren. Setelah itu, bocah manik hijau itu melingkarkannya kembali pada leher saudara perempuannya.

"Namanya Eren. Dan aku Mikasa." Gadis itu membetulkan posisi syalnya, lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada si pirang, mengajak bersalaman—tanda perkenalan, dan yang diajak segera menyambutnya. Kemudian Eren melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mikasa, dan disambut dengan cara yang sama pula oleh bocah itu.

"Terima kasih, kalian telah memberitahu nama kalian..."

Eren memandangi Armin agak lama sebelum ia memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau itu...aneh, ya, Armin! Kenapa kau mau susah-susah meladeni permainan kami demi dua buah nama?"

"Karena...aku merasa harus mengetahui nama kalian. Kalian telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku harus membalas budi kalian, Eren, Mikasa!"

"Hmm...lalu...kenapa kau butuh nama kalau untuk membalas budi saja?"

"Kata Kakek demikian..."

"Begitukah..." gumam Eren berbalik arah untuk kembali ke rumahnya diikuti oleh dua anak lainnya. Armin berjalan di urutan paling belakang.

"E—Eren, Mikasa..." Pemilik kedua nama itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang—ke arah si _blonde—_dengan wajah bertanya-tanya_. _

"Apa?"

"Aku...harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikan kalian..?" tanyanya agak bingung kenapa ia masih mengikuti kedua anak itu. Ya, urusannya dengan mereka sudah selesai, bukan? Ia tinggal mendengar apa balasan yang mereka inginkan, dan selesai.

Benarkah itu saja? Entah kenapa, Armin merasa agak kecewa permainan mereka telah selesai.

"Hmm... Harus apa, ya?" Eren Jaeger mengerlingkan sebelah mata pada saudaranya dengan penuh arti. Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali melirik Armin sembari tersenyum.

"JADILAH TEMAN KAMI!" Mereka melontarkan kalimat itu bersamaan. Bedanya, volume suara Mikasa jauh lebih kecil dari saudara laki-lakinya.

"Eh—a—apa—?" Sebentar, dirinya tidak tuli secara tiba-tiba, 'kan? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, karena jika ia tuli, ia tak akan mendengar kalimat asing barusan.

"Yap! Mulai sekarang, kau adalah teman kami!"

"Te—teman..?" Sadar-sadar Armin merasakan getaran pada suaranya. Setelahnya, Mikasa menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

"Armin, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eeh?! Armin?! Ada apa? Kau tidak suka, ya? Kalau begitu, kami akan mencari hal lain yang—"

"Ti...dak..." jawab yang bersangkutan menenggelamkan wajah pada lengan _blazer_-nya.

"Jadi...kau mau kami carikan hal lain—"

"TIDAK! Aku bukannya tidak suka... Tentu saja aku sangat senang..." isak si surai pirang, perlahan mengembangkan senyum di atas wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Itu pertama kalinya ada yang memintanya untuk berteman dengannya sebagai balasan jasa. Armin sangat terharu saat itu. Kedua bersaudara di depannya turut senang mendengar pernyataannya.

"Kami juga senang bisa berteman dengan gadis manis dan sederhana sepertimu."

Isakan Armin terhenti dengan tiba-tiba, bagaikan sebuah radio yang ditekan tombol _power off-_nya. Sekali lagi, bocah _blonde _itu tidak mendadak tuli, bukan? Tidak. Salah dengar mungkin? Tidak. Dirinya sangat yakin ada dua pasang kata yang ditekankan pada kalimat Eren barusan.

Keheningan terpecahkan ketika Mikasa menempeleng bocah zamrud di sebelahnya.

"Aduh! Apaan sih, Mikasa?!"

"BODOH! Armin itu _anak laki-laki_, Eren!" Eren memang tidak peka. Selama ini, ia mengira si bocah pirang adalah seorang anak perempuan.

Dan setelah itu, ia bersujud-sujud di depan sepatu seorang Armin Arlert, meminta maaf yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ucapkan. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Armin bilang 'tidak apa-apa' dan meminta untuk menghentikan sujud-sujudnya, Eren tetap masih merasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi, Mikasa berpendapat berlawanan dengan Armin. Gadis obsidian itu ingin saudaranya terus bersujud meminta maaf pada orang yang padahal jelas-jelas sudah memaafkannya.

_Mikasa, tolong! Cukup! Aku sudah memaafkan Eren!_

.

.

.

Yah... Begitulah fenomena dari sisi lain distrik Shiganshina yang tak kalah hebatnya dari serombongan pasukan penyelidik. Cukup Tuhan dan alam sekitar mereka yang menjadi saksi ketiga bocah Shiganshina pada saat itu.

Barangkali, kalian juga ingin turut menjadi saksi? Boleh saja.

* * *

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika orang itu menolak memberitahukan namanya?_

_Hm...bagaimana, ya? _

_Orang itu pasti punya alasan..._

_Alasan?_

_Mungkin sebenarnya ia menginginkan sesuatu darimu._

_._

_._

_._

**- The End -**

* * *

Tamat juga nih benda satu #siapa yang nambah2in kerjaan coba  
Entah, napa chapter 1 1k words, chapter terakhir melambung jadi 3k words :v

Jangan dipikirkan, Mary sama Lynn nama asal comot pls jangan bunuh saya

Ch1 _Grün _for 'Green' (Start)  
Ch2 _Rot_ for 'Red' (Stop/Finish)

Thanks for staying tune :D  
Mind to review?


End file.
